I'mma screammer
by Burnbee
Summary: Flesh ,a song by Simon Curtis, inspired me to make a story. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Language, and Blood.


**_Rated M for sexual theme's, language, and blood! this story is based off some lines from one of my favorite songs, Flesh by Simon Curtis, "Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed, 'cause Imma screammer baby make me a mute. You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat. It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot. You can dominate the game cause I'm tough."_**/u

~~

~~~~

~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

the two were alone in the Octo-pod, which was hard to arrange, but if you happened to swim by you'd hear a strange sound echoing throughout the pod. if you swam around to a certain side, you'd see the sound was not so strange at all. his hands were held above his head, his back was pushed into the bed, and they were the reason for the strange noise echoing. upon closer inspection, you could tell they weren't all that strange a simple call from their throats. all though it was two beings, one orange and the other white, they were like one. it was obvious who was the dominate in their activities, the white one.  
"Bear!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles growled lowly in the back of his throat. Kwazii whimpered and squirmed, itching to touch his partner but with his hands held tight above his head. "nah... lemme go!" Kwazii moaned. Barnacles smiled and continued holding him down.  
"what's... mmm... that Z?" Barnacles ask teasingly. Kwazii whimpered.  
"Plea-" Kwazii was cut off when Barnacles kissed straight on the lips. Kwazii bucked up against him despritly. Barnacles chuckled without breaking the kiss. he knew he was being a little too rough wit his lover, but he couldn't help it. he wouldn't hurt his lover, no, but he'd be rough. they made regret this later but right now, they were enjoying this. they had a safe word, whiskers,for if either of them got too rough or Barnacles actually managed to hurt Kwazii. Kwazii melted into the kiss, he was strong he could take this and if he couldn't, all he had to do was say 'whiskers'. he jumped and yelped when Barnacles sunk his teeth into his shoulder. "Bear..." Kwazii trailed off into a moan. Barnacles pulled back kissing his neck then he bit down hard. Kwazii whimpered. "Bear that hurts." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles bit a little hard and blood came out of Kwazii's neck. when he still didn't get a reply he gave in. "whiskers damn it!" Kwazii said. instantly Barnacles pulled back.  
"Kwazii! i'm sorry!" Barnacles said. Kwazii already knew it was an instinct to bite but it still hurt him.  
"it's ok jus' yer making me neck bleed." Kwazii said. Barnacles sat up.  
"do you want to stop?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shook his head.  
"jus' don' bit so hard I bleed." Kwazii said. Barnacles lay'd back down and kissed him. "now get movin' for I make ye." Kwazii purred. Barnacles growled and pushed himself back inside Kwazii in one quick move. Kwazii moaned and cried out. Barnacles gave a please low growl. once they finished they layd down and cuddled and slept.  
*later*  
everyone was back and the two were in the shower.  
"hows yer back?" Kwazii ask.  
"it's ok." Barnacles said.  
"I didn' mean ta scratch ye." Kwazii said. Barnacles pulled him to his chest and kissed him on the lips.  
"and I'm sorry for biting your neck so hard." Barnacles said. he bent down and kissed it lightly.  
"it's fine." Kwazii said. he purred as he leaned against Barnacles.  
"we should do this again sometime." Barnacles said. Barnacles smiled and pulled him back against his chest, his arms laying over Kwazii's shoulders. Kwazii chuckled and leaned back against Barnacles. "your going to have to move your tail or I'm going to screw you into the wall." Barnacles said. Kwazii teased him with his tail before wrapping it around Barnacles waste.  
"I wouldn' mind that, but Dashi might kill ye for banging her brother." Kwazii purred. Kwazii laughed as Barnacles' face lit up bright red. he leaned back and grinded himself against Barnacles. it was obvious Barnacles was trying to restrain himself.  
"Kw-Kwazii." Barnacles stuttered. Kwazii unwrapped his tail and smiled, teasing him. Barnacles whimpered. "Kwazii, stop please." Barnacles said biting his lip. Kwazii reached his paw down.  
"guess what?" Kwazii ask teasing him.  
"what?" Barnacles ask gritting his teeth.  
"unlike ye room, me rooms and shower our soundproof." Kwazii purred. Barnacles suddenly growled pushing him against the wall.  
"I'm going to fuck you into the wall." Barnacles said. Kwazii chuckled and turned around in his arms. he brought his arms up around Barnacles neck.  
"ye promise?" Kwazii purred.  
"I promise to screw you untill you can't speak." Barnacles said.  
"I'mma screamer baby, make me a mute." Kwazii said wiggling his eye brows.


End file.
